


one hell of an idea

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [113]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, mention of suicide, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Please, can’t you just kill yourself already?”





	one hell of an idea

“Please, can’t you just kill yourself already?”

 

Jonathan groaned as he listened to Sock. His personal demon (that really sucked at his job) was pestering him as usual, while floating around his house, following his every move. Sock was a funny guy to hang out with, except when he got a bit annoying, and also nagged about him killing himself.

 

“Not gonna happen dude.”

 

The demon groaned, floating about a feet backwards, before giving Jonathan a grumpy looking face, that soon changed into a pleading one.

 

“But please, what’s so bad about it? Suicide is the answer.”

 

“Well, life might suck and I hate myself, but I’m not gonna kill myself dude. That’s your answer. Also, you’re a demon sent from hell to torment me. I’m pretty sure there’ll be a downside. I do not feel like being tortured for all eternity in hell while you get a promotion.”

 

“Hey, you’re not gonna be tortured. Well, unless you consider alphabetizing crippling phobias for eternity a torture.”

 

That caused Johnathan to snort.

 

“Are you serious? Is that the best they got?”

 

“Well, right now maybe. Hell is being renovated and the network executives are ruling over everyone with an iron fist. Not really standard torture, just a mayhem.”

 

“Well, that would be interesting to see.”

 

Sock’s eyes began to sparkle, as he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. Damn, he was cute.

 

“So are you gonna kill yourself?”

 

“Still nope. I’ll go to hell eventually, so let’s enjoy this existence while it lasts. Even if it means being stuck with you.”


End file.
